


Harime Nui and Kinagase Tsumugu: Ace Detectives

by CrazyNuiHarimeFan86



Category: Kill la Kill, Lethal Weapon (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNuiHarimeFan86/pseuds/CrazyNuiHarimeFan86
Summary: Detective Kinagase has always been a serious mannered detective trying to take care of his family and is the best Tokyo Police Department has to offer. With the current death of his partner, Detective Mikisugi, he is outfitted with a new one. A new one that might be a bit too much for Kinagase to handle. Inspired from the Lethal Weapon movies (with Harime Nui as Martin Riggs and Kinagase Tsumugu as Roger Murtaugh) and another Kill la Kill fanfiction called Maim de Maim by Gasmaskavenger.





	

Chapter 1: Detective Kinagase Tsumugu

Gunfire. Yakuza thugs. Too many. Those were the thoughts that were running through thirty year old Detective Kinagase’s mind as he was pinned down with his partner, Detective Mikisugi. They were in the middle of investigating a drug bust when they got blindsided by the Yakuza, proving to Kinagase that his hunch that they were involved in this correct.

“Dammit!” swore Mikisugi. “How the hell are we gonna get out of this one, old friend?”

“Honestly,” replied Kinagase. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Do… do you think this is the end?” Mikisugi stammered. “You have a family to go back to.”

“Yes, we will. There is no giving up now!” 

Kinagase then got out of behind his cover and pulled out his USP pistol and fired back and the assault rifle wielding thugs. They saw the detective returning fire and made the smart decision to take cover behind the walls and boxes strewn everywhere. Seeing what they did, Kinagase decide to return to his own.

“Go! I’ve got you covered,” Kinagase ordered his partner.

“No! You go! You’ve got a family to take care of. I have you covered,” he replied as he pulled out his own USP. “I’ll be okay so don’t worry about me.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn at a time like this?”

“Ha! I’m the stubborn one? Look in the mirror some time, my friend,” Mikisugi told him. He popped back out and started firing randomly to keep the Yakuza from firing back. “Now go!”

Nodding at his partner, he bolted away as fast as he could and as he turned his head to yell at his fellow cop to follow him, he saw a horrid scene that he was sure would be burned in his memory permanently. As his partner smiled at Kinagase getting away, a bullet hit him in the back of the head, went through his skull and pierced through his forehead. Kinagase froze in his tracks, but Mikisugi was alive long enough to mouth the words ‘go’ and it was enough for Kinagase to continue his escape. As the scene replayed in his head over and over again, he swore deep down that he would make the Yakuza pay for what they had just done.

TWO DAYS LATER  


“Are you alright, Detective Kinagase?” asked Commissioner Matoi Isshin. “I know it has been awhile since you have visited the police station since the incident with your partner.”

Detective Kinagase was in the Commissioner’s office that had a giant desk with Isshin’s golden nameplate. The room was decorated with pictures of Commissioner Matoi as he was a younger police officer and when he was appointed Commissioner. Commissioner Matoi was leaning forward on his brown leather chair and had a look of concern on his face as Kinagase sat in a chair in front of him. The windows were shaded to allow them some privacy.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking, sir. Just had to spend some time with my family,” Kinagase answered. “Losing someone like Mikisugi is very hard especially since he was engaged to my sister.”

“H-he was? H-how is Kinue handling this?” asked Commissioner Matoi as shock was written on his features. He was indeed shocked. The Kinagase family and the Matoi family were very close and it was shocking to learn that Mikisugi had proposed to enter their weird double family circle and shocked that he never would be able to.

“Way worse than me, sir. I don’t think you should tell Ryuko though. I don’t think she could handle it.”

“Duly noted.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“So…” started Commissioner Matoi. “I called you in here because I have a new partner for you. You’re gonna need one.”

“I-I don’t think I could handle another one, sir.” exhaled Kinagase, very reluctant to have another partner that he could get attached to then see die in front of his very eyes again. He couldn’t handle going through that hell again.

“I think it will benefit you to have this one, Detective.” Commissioner Matoi smiled. “I heard… she’s a ray a sunshine.”

“Sunshine?” Kinagase asked, very confused on his Commissioner’s word choice.

“She’s a transfer from a smaller city in northern Japan,” the Commissioner explained. “I heard she’s a very positive individual but I have been warned that she’s a little… batshit crazy.”

“Huh? How the hell did she pass the psyche test?” asked a bewildered Kinagase.

“Heard she somehow cheated it,” he answered. When he say the confused face of Kinagase, he chuckled a bit. “...and that’s how brilliant she has been as a detective. She’s smart and she knows how to do work well undercover. Her record goes hand-in-hand with yours Detective Kinagase. Together, you could be an unstoppable team.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Heh. With her chipper attitude and your seriousness, you will be a delight to watch work together.”

“Sometimes I question how someone like you could be a commissioner, sir.”

The Commissioner started howling with laughter. “Yeah, especially since I have a delinquent of a daughter who has to pick fights with everyone cuz I’m busy with my job.”

“Well, when will she be here?” 

“Sometime around noon. I suggest you stay here until she arrives and you can show her around and be better acquainted. I know she won’t replace Mikisugi but try to get along with her.”

“Will do, sir!” exclaimed Kinagase as he got out of his chair and bowed in respect to his boss. He smiled as he left the office. A new partner, eh? Maybe she can help him in his little revenge scheme he had been planning for those two vacation days.


End file.
